A Phone Call
by Megwolf13
Summary: A short story inspired by McGee's blundering words in Jackknife. Rated T for innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva groaned as a call reached her cell phone on the bed-side table next to her. She listened to McGee as he told her the message, and promised him she would give DiNozzo the message. She turned over and poked the man next to her. "Tony. McGee called; there's a dead body."

When he did not respond, she got up, grabbed her water bottle, and poured it on him. He leaped out of bed, and exclaimed, "I'm up, I'm up! McGee, case, get up, I'm up!"

She laughed as she got out of her pajamas and put on her case clothes. He frowned at her, bottom lip pouting, as she got out of bed. "How did McGee know we were sleeping together?"

"Well, maybe it had to with the fact he had to drive by your apartment to get Gibbs home, and my car was parked outside of your apartment at 11:00."

He smiled, and grabbed his clothes. As they were leaving Tony's apartment, he shot a worried glance at her. "You sure you're okay with this?"

She turned to him, a smile full of sunshine faintly on her face. "Tony… This is the best sleep I've gotten since Paris."

As she followed him out the door, she continued, "Anyway, your shoulder makes a really comfortable pillow after a movie."

"Come on, the movie wasn't that boring."

She turned to him, getting into her car. "True… but I was tired. Maybe next time, I might be up to something… _more_."

He smiled, and she could have sworn that his eyes reflected her smile. "All right. But next time, I'm stuffing you full of anti-snore medicine. You **still** snore like a drunken sailor like emphysema.

**F.Y.I. I am writing a story about Ziva convincing Tony that she is over Somalia, a story where she doesn't have any nightmares or anything like that. But, I don't believe that she is completely over. On the other hand, I'm tired of her having break-downs and nightmares and suicide and other things like that.**

**P.S. If you didn't catch it, they didn't actually sleep together. They did, but they slept side by side, and her head eventually traveled to his chest. That's all. **

**P.P.S. However, I am still totally into the idea of them kissing and getting together. Tiva and McAbby all the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part of A Phone Call. Hope you like it!**

Tony sighed and looked over at his partner. He thought her death wish had ended once she had gotten back here, to America, but apparently it hadn't. He waved goodbye to McGee, and made sure Gibbs wasn't there before going over to her desk. She looked up at you from her paperwork; you may sleep side-by-side, and you may be her partner, but she is still Ziva, and is still to be feared around paper clips. "Yes?"

Tony looked at her for a moment, trying to summon the right words to his mind. "Okay, I'm just going to spit this out. Do you have a death wish!?"

Ziva looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Tony just stared at her, this impossible girl who still defied all odds. "I'm talking about standing in front of a truck that was heading right for you and not moving an inch, let alone getting out of the way."

"Oh. That."

Ziva looked down, and suddenly looked a little… ashamed… of herself. He looked at her and waited for an answer. "Ziva…"

This was accompanied by a well-meaning look. She looked up at him, her thoughts now gathered. "I do not have a death-wish Tony. I knew the truck would stop in time."

He threw up his arms at the ceiling, wondering how she had survived child-hood. "Oh, you knew it would stop. By chance, could you tell me that so I don't nearly wet my pants?!"

She smiled at her, her sweet smile that made his heart pound. "Of course."

In all seriousness, she continued. "Tony, I do not have a death wish. Really and truly, I am fine. I do not want to die. When that truck came towards me, my heart was pounding, but I stood my ground because that's all I know how to do."

She smiled a sadder smile. "I do know how you feel, you know. Everytime I hear a gunshot and you're nearby, I have to assure myself you are all right."

Tony looked at her from his position on the floor. He had slid down until he was next to her desk, and she had gotten out of her chair and sat next to her. "That's good to know."

She smiled and gave him a playful punch. "If I died, you wouldn't have anyone to chase all those blondes away."

He smiled, knowing they would be all right.


End file.
